I'm not the Only One
by DatPearlmethyst
Summary: Cuando todo tu mundo se desvanece por la persona que amas lo único que puedes hacer es llorar y esperar la hora del adiós...pero,¿qué pasará al final de todo esto? -¿Me amas?- Ella le preguntó. -¿Estás loca? Claro que lo hago- Él se acercó y la besó,ocultando una vez más la mentira que conocía la rubia. Oneshot y puede que en un futuro Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil perternece a Capcom,yo me he tomado la libertad de hacer un Fic de esto.

La canción de I'm notthe Only One le pertenece a Sam Smith,ahí lo dejo.

* * *

I'm not the Only One.

 _You and me,we make a vow_

 _For better or for worse,_

 _I can't believe you let me down_

 _But the proofs in the way it hurts._

Jill no lograba entender la información que ahora procesaba por su mente,¿él,el hombre de su vida,haciéndole lo que la asiática decía? Ada siempre miró por el bien de la rubia,y era cierto que las peleas eran cada vez más comunes...la frialdad de ambos,la necesidad de después de escuchar los gritos de ambos simplemente querer salir y correr lejos de ahí. Cada día era un día más en un infierno que llamaban matrimonio.

Las palabras de la pelinegra resonaban en su cabeza:''engaño''. ¿El que siempre aseguró amarla y que una vez hizo la promesa de hacer eso mismo hasta el día de la muerte de esta misma ahora se veía con otra mujer?...era difícil de creer,pero si tan difícil era...¿por qué no se podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza? Las veces que llegaba a casa siempre era tarde,le daba en un beso en la entrada y se iba con las mismas...la sensación de que su vida se había convertido en algo monótomo y sin sentimiento hacía que sus ojos grisaceos se cristalizaran a tan sobremanera que le era imposible aguantarse las lágrimas.

 _For months on end I've had my doubts,_

 _Denying every tear,_

 _I wish this would be over now,_

 _But I know that I still need you here._

Pasaron los meses y ella seguía con dudas,le era imposible creerselo,pero no hacerse la idea. Odiaba cuando simplemente el no llegaba a casa hasta la mañana del día siguiente,esas noches las lágrimas que lloraba las lloraba diciéndose que era un error,que no podía ser lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho,era un simple y común error,porque eso era,¿no?

Simplemente deseó tener el valor de decirle,cuando todo esto empezó,que debían acabar con la gran farsa que había sido su matrimonio;pero,al fin y al cabo,ahora era cuando más lo necesitara...y aunque,podía ser que él hiciera todo eso,al menos la trataba como un reina,él siempre la había amado...ahora puede que menos,pero siempre lo había dicho y más aún demostrarlo.

 _You say I'm crazy,_

 _'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

 _But,when you call me 'baby',_

 _I know I'm not the Only One._

-Chris- Habló Jill,que lo miraba desde la cama matrimonial donde ambos dormían.

-Dime,cariño- Le respondió apuñalando lo que todavía no se había roto de su corazón.

-¿Aún me amas?-

Él soltó una risa burlona -¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que lo hago – Se acercó a ella y la besó,por parte de la rubia sólo hubo un beso que no demostraba ningún tipo de afecto el uno por el otro,definitivamente,aquello se estaba acabando.

-¿Me prometes que lo harás siempre y que no me estás mintiendo?-

-Te prometo eso,y todo lo que tú quieras- Le sonrió acariciándole una mejilla.

La fémina se separó y se tumbó en la cama. -Tomo tu palabra...- Habló con desgana dejando al castaño confundido.

 _You've been so unavaible,_

 _Now sadly I know why,_

 _Your heart is unobtainable,_

 _Even though Lord knows you kept mine._

Y para ella siempre era una excusa diferente cada día:una reunión,el jefe lo necesitaba,se iba con su hermana,quedaba con sus amigos...pero siempre era el mismo gris camuflado por un negro azabache. Incluso habían empezado antes de que la pelinegra se lo dijera,y ahora muy tristemente sabía el porqué...y ella sentía que él era tan inalcazable...y le ponía tan difícil el intentar perdonarle...

Y ella lo amaba,más que a su propia vida...por eso al fin y al cabo lo salvó innumerables veces de peligros que ella no afrontaría por otra persona...como por ejemplo ese Tyrant,o Wesker,o aquel horrible bicho en Rusia...daría la vida por él incluso después de esta horrible e inperdonable traición de la cual,si él se lo pidiera,lo olvidaría,porque eso era el amor,perdonar y ser perdonado,amar y ser amado,entender y ser entendido...

 _I have loved you for many years,_

 _Maybe I am just not enough,_

 _You've made me realize my deepest fear,_

 _By lying and tearing us up._

Y cuando buscaba la razón de que tuviera que hacerlo siempre se le venía a la cabeza lo mismo:''No eres suficiente para él,se merece algo mucho mejor que tú,hicistes cosas horribles bajo el control de Wesker en África y eso él nunca te lo perdonará,por eso ama a otra''. Y lágrimas volvían a salir,y él lo sabía,él sabía que eso era lo peor que podía hacer,explorar y escuchar a su cabeza la cual siempre acababa demostrándole lo débil que era,que sus miedos e inseguridades podían con ella...sobretodo desde el día en el que lo supo...eso no le podía estar pasando a ella...

No ahora,no cuando ninguno de los dos lo buscaba.

 _You say I'm crazy,_

 _'Cause you don't think I know what you've done,_

 _But,when you call me ''baby'',_

 _I know I'm not the Only One._

Antes de que él llegara,se limpió la cara y quitó su maquillaje corrido,cambió su ropa y se arregló. Cuando escucho la puerta se levantó del sofá y lo fue a recibir,el cual sólo la miraba con una cara cansada. La abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

-Hola cariño- Dijo en un susurro.

-Chris...-Ella le correspondió al abrazo y suspiró pesadamente y aguantándose las lágrimas -Tenemos un problema...-

-¿Qué ha pasado Jilly?- La miró preocupado.

-Estoy embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

-Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de la rubia rebotaban,en la ahora confundida,cabeza de Chris.

Embarazo,paternidad...aquello que hace tanto buscaban y no lograban,ahora que ambos lo pasaban horrible se abrieron las puertas de lo que una vez quisieron ambos. Porque no nos engañemos,después de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo a cualquiera la gustaría que carne de su carne le esperara en casa.

-Y,otra cosa más...- Empezó nuevamente la rubia,recibiendo la asombrada y curiosa mirada del moreno -Quiero el divorcio.- Sin decir nada más siguió su camino para dentro de la casa,habiendo cambiado la expresión de su marido a una de pánico.

-¿Q-qué?¿Por qué,cariño?

-No me vuelvas a llamar así. -Giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro con cara de asco. -Te lo suplico...no lo vuelvas a hacer. -Imploró soltando un profundo suspiro.

-P-pero...¿por qué?- Fue lo único que sus labios se dignaban a decir,sabía que ella conocía de su infidelidad,pero nunca la vio capaz de tomar esa decisión,el la amaba aún entregándose a otra cada vez que podía y sabía que ella también lo amaba de una manera incondicional.

-No quiero seguir con esta mentira,Chris...esto se acabó,tanto para ti...como para mí.

Jill subió las escaleras mientras que en su cabeza se decía:

 _'hiciste lo correcto,no te mereces vivir así...el merece ser feliz también con la otra mujer sin necesidad de estar aprisionado a un matrimonio que lo único que hace es volvernos insanos...lo hiciste bien Jill'._

Cerró la puerta de la habitación matrimonial y acarició su barriga mientras acariciaba esta.

-No te preocupes pequeño...o pequeña...todo va a salir bien...tus papás van a ser felices...y te van a querer más que a nada en el mundo...o al menos tu madre...-una gota de sus no-notadas-antes lágrimas cayó en su mano,no mentía si decía que le dolía...pero tenía que ser fuerte,más que por ella,por su pequeñín.

 **¡Holita! Siento mucho que este capítulo haya sido taaaan corto...pero en verdad me quedé sin ideas sobre qué hacer -A- cuando se me ocurra algo postare :) de momento estoy pensando en otra historia de RE y otra de FNAF.**

 **¡Besitos de pollito!**


End file.
